


Ego Shorts -- Darkiplier's struggle

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: A shot to have a brief glance at Dark's mindset and "struggles" within this written universe.





	Ego Shorts -- Darkiplier's struggle

**Author's Note:**

> One of many, some will be short and others will be longer.

Darkiplier was the bad guy, and that was something that wasn’t often disputed. He himself would label himself as such, as he felt it gave him better leverage. Villains were meant to be powerful, and while most times they never came out on top he felt comforted that the fans seemed to think better of him. Yes, the fans had certainly done him a great service. He credited them most with his creation, as Mark’s earliest stages of what was considered “Darkiplier” were… Odd. Unreliable references, but now Dark felt well built. Powerful.

He stretched languidly, glancing briefly at the time shown on his computer. Four hours now he’d been working to secure a new building for himself and the.. Others. Darkiplier couldn’t say he cared for all of the egopliers, but he didn’t want his chess pieces to break before he’d gotten the chance to use them. As the fans made more of them, built them up into beings, he had to continue to find space for them all. Houses and offices filled to the brim with people sharing the same body. 

Dark took some comfort in knowing without him they would all practically be doomed. They all mostly lacked the patience and will to drag everyone together to form a circuit. A circuit that mostly kept them all from fading away as they slipped away from the minds of the fans.Yes, without him they would be doomed. Still, there were some he had faith in. A small few, but enough to get work done. One had recently proved to be extremely useful.

As though summoned, Google appeared in the office door. Dark motioned him in, leaning back in his chair to see what it was the droid needed from him. Google looked uncomfortable, and that was when Dark decided this wasn’t going to be any kind of good news.

“Wilford has… Discovered the “Ok Google” function.” Google informed solemnly, and Dark felt his shell crack ever so slightly.  
“Has he?” He drawled, faking indifference. 

Google’s eyes narrowed, and Dark smirked innocently at him. The droid had an odd loyalty to Dark, and he felt it was the similarity they shared in the way they went about plans. One was not to deviate from the plan, else it was doomed to fail. They agreed on this and some other things, leading to an awkwardly cold friendship.

“Okay google.” He stated coldly, and watched as Google tensed up in response to wait for a command.  
“Let’s go put a stop to Warfstache’s idiocy.” He growled, and Google made a soft sound to affirm the command had been heard and processed.

Dark was doing all that he had said he would, and then some, but his biggest struggle was having to babysit in-between.


End file.
